


For Eternity

by CurvedNerd91



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur Maxson is a god, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurvedNerd91/pseuds/CurvedNerd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldar Maxson falls hard for the new Paladin Annaliese.When she comes knocking on his door late at night, what can stop him from taking what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Fan Fiction so I thought I would begin with a short story of Maxson and my female Sole Survivor, Annaliese Harvey. Spoilers so don't read if you don't want to know.

Arthur Maxson was weary.It had been a long few weeks, with the Brotherhood going through some major changes.They had a breakthrough with the Institute, thanks to their newest recruit - Annaliese Harvey - and her determination to get it.The Institute was a threat to all humankind and they needed to be taken down.However, there had been an unfortunate incident involving one of his most trusted members, Paladin Danse.What a fucking nightmare that had been.  
He sat in his quarters on the Prydwen, wondering if he should go to bed, or stay up and finish the paperwork that really needed to be done.A knock on his door startled him,who would come knocking on his door at this hour.Most of the Brotherhood would long be in bed,it was past midnight for god’s sake.  
At twenty-six, Annaliese Harvey was tall,blonde and shaping up to be one of his best damn soldiers in the Brotherhood.She had been the one to convince himt hat Danse should live, despite his betrayel.After all, she had looked up to Danse with utter respect.Damn woman had gone toe to toe with him over the matter and threatened to leave the Brotherhood.Even though he had been fuming,he had admired her strength and determination.He had given Danse mercy but told him that from that moment forward,Danse was dead to him and the Brotherhood.Damn synths! Why she was at his door at this hour, he didn’t know.

  
“yes soldier.” He barked  
“I’m very sorry for the late hour sir, but Proctor Ingram said you wanted to see me.I’ve only just gotten back onboard.”  
“ah yes,I just wanted to say that the matter with Danse was most unfortunate.However we must move on and in doing so,I would like to promote you to the rank of Paladin” I think you would serve us well.”  
He could see that she was speechless.He wasn’t sure if it was because he was offering her the rank of Paladin, or if she was gaping at his abrupt manner.When she managed to find the words,she offered her thanks and told him she would do her best to make the Brotherhood proud.  
That’s when he noticed she wasn’t in her usual suit of Power Armour.He had been very attracted her when she first stepped on board, but had quickly tried to get over that moment’s distraction.Now she was standing here in his room and all he could think about is how good she looked in a pair of combat pants and loose shirt.She bent over to tie a lace on her boots and he caught a flash of her gorgeous breasts.He grew hard immediately.

  
Before he could stop himself, he let out a small groan of appreciation.Annaliese lifted her head and gave him a coy smile.“Everything ok sir? See something you like?” she said with a smirk.He took a deep breath and counted to ten before telling her that she was dismissed.She winked and headed across the hall to Danse’s old quarters.He cursed himself, he couldn’t be having these thoughts about her.He was her current ranking officer dammit.But all he wanted to do was reach out and take her for himself.Before he realized what he was doing, he was marching across the hall towards a certain Paladin’s room….

  
Annaliese was slowly getting ready for bed.She hadn’t fully decided if she was going to stay here or go back to Sanctuary when her door burst open and Maxson strode in.”excuse me” she spluttered “you can’t just walk in here without knocking.” He started at her for a second as if to comprehend that she was indeed half naked, then took a step towards her before crushing his mouth to hers.God,she could get used to this, she thought before surrendering herself to his kiss.  
He broke away,breathless.Somehow he managed to bark out his next orders “my quarters now soldier” before walking out.She giggled all the way across that hall,thinking how funny it would be to get caught.She made it to his room before he slammed the door shut and locked it behind her.He turned and pinned her against the wall,his mouth back on hers in an instant.Because she was only half dressed, all he had to do was flick her bra off and her breasts came free before his mouth was instantly all over them.She cried out as he bit down hard on her nipple,before he soothed it with his tongue.Maxson couldn’t believe how quickly he had lost control.

  
He had wanted her from day one and now that he had her, he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.No woman had made his blood boil the way this one had.For weeks and weeks,he had thought there was something going on between her and Danse,and by god that had made him angry.But when he had shown up and Listening Post Bravo and explained what a good friend Danse was,he had been elated.Now her she was,pinned up against his wall,making small cries as he licked and sucker those beautiful breasts.He couldn’t believe he was doing this,right here in his quarters where anyone could hear,but there was no stopping now.  
He reached down to take off her pants,which came away with ease,but he looked down when he felt his hand touch something soft.”What the hell is this soldier?” he asked with frustration.  
She giggled “my underwear”.  
“Remove them,now.”  
“You do it” she challenged.

  
How dare she laugh,he thought as he ripped away the material.Finding what he was looking for,he stuck not one finger,but two inside her as punishment. “Maxson!” she cried as he moved his fingers in and out of her. “Do you want more” he growled in her ear. “Y-y-y-yess.” She could barely get the words out.”Yes what,Paladin” Maxson’s fingers felt so good inside of her that the words were hard to say “Yes please,sir” she managed to squeak out as he stroked her harder.  
He couldn’t believe how much of a turn on it was to see Annaliese come apart in his arms.He couldn’t think clearly as she clenched around her fingers as she came.He needed to be inside of her,right now.She almost sobbed as his fingers left her,but the longing turned to relief when she saw him taking off his coat and shirt.He reached for his fly when her hands replaced his. “Let me do it” she whispered. As he kicked his pants away,she found him already hard for her.A tiny drop of pre-cum glistened on the head of his penis.She leant down and ran her tongue over him,smiling as he growled back a curse.Looking up,she saw him reach back and grip the table behind him.Closing her eyes,she took him in her mouth,loving the way he slid down the back of her throat.Above her,he was having trouble breathing.This soldier,this fiery minx,had him feeling like nothing was in his control.His knuckles were white as he held on to the table so tight,he thought he would break it.

  
He couldn’t take it any longer.Pulling her up, he carried her to the bed like she was light as a feather.Lying her down,he wasted no time. Rising above her, her opened his legs and slid into her weat heat.She tightened around him immediately and he almost came then and there.It was in his nature to be rough,and right now was no different.He started to move,pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.Her tight pussy was driving him over the edge and he felt the need to mark her as his own.Underneath him, Annaliese met him stroke for stroke,loving how rough it was.

  
She raked her nails down his back and that seemed to urge him on and let him know she wanted more.He flipped her over so she was now riding him,and she tightened her inner muscles more as he moved in and out of her.She looked beautiful.Face flushed,eyes heavy with lust,skin covered with a light sheen of sweat.Wanted to hear her cry out some more,he quickened his strokes,slamming into her faster and faster as she held on to his headboard above her.With one last thrust,he emptied himself into her,bellowing out her name,while she cried out from the force of her own orgasm.

  
After lying there for a few minutes while they both caught their breath,he got up and kissed her on the forehead, a gesture she thought she would never see from a man like himself.The next morning,she was up early.

****

Heading to the command deck,she saw him taking to Captain Kells.He turned to look at her as she entered the room,but gave no indication that last night had ever happened.”Ah Paladin,just the person I wanted to see.You will find Proctor Ingram at the airport,she is wanting to talk to you”. She looked at him with a questioning look on her face before answering. “Yes sir, before I go,can I have a word with you in private”.

  
Maxson gave a short nod to Kells before stepping closer to her. Before she could open her mouth,he cut her off. “listen soldier,before you say anything,I want to say that last night was a mistake.I cannot be involved with any of my staff and it was a lapse in judgement on my part.I have no feelings for you,and never well.There is nothing more to be said on this matter.Am I clear?” She couldn’t fucking believe it.Fuck him,she thought,two can play this game.”yes sir,loud and clear.I came to tell you that last night was a mistake on my part and that I wanted to see what it was like to sleep with a member of the Brotherhood.I was going to choose Danse,but since he is now exiled,I picked you.Thank you for clearing the air though..sir”.

  
She walked away before he could see how upset she was.Before she went about her business,she took a moment to regain her composure.Leaning against one of the ships rails,she thought ‘fuck this,fuck him,fuck the lot of them’. The proctor had given her a seemingly simple task.Go to Mass Fusion,locate the Beryllium Agitator,get back to the airport.Since Danse was no longer available,the Proctor was going to be coming with her.They arrived with little trouble,but things soon heated up when they reached the lower levels.The place was crawling with synths - too many for her liking - but with Ingram there,it didn’t take long to clear the place out.Stepping into the decontamination chamber,she quickly pulled out a handful of RadX and swallowed them.Stimpaks were in a side pocked,as was the RadAway.She could od this.Running into the reactor,she grabbed the Agitator and got out of there as fast as she could.She could hear sirens in the next room,but couldn’t get there fast enough. Finally,she was through.

  
Proctor Ingram was in full battle mode with a Sentry Bot. Pulling her gun out,she fired a few rounds before realizing that it wasn’t doing anything.The bot abandoned it’s battle with Ingram and came after her.Finally,they managed to take it down,but both her and Ingram were both worn,and it appeared that killing the bot had alerted two assaultrons. One came at her with arms swinging,and by that point,she just couldn’t care.It sent her flying and came charging after her with it’s laser beam ready to fry her..This is it,she thought, this is how I die.The assaultron was distracted by a shout.Ingram pointed her gun and the machine fell to the ground in a shower of sparks. “Soldier,can you hear me.Soldier!” She lifted her head “yeah,I can hear you”.  
With Ingram’s help,she managed to make it to the lobby where reinforcements had been called in.Once outside,she took a breath of fresh air.From behind her,she heard a mechanical voice “target acquired”. Oh fuck,not again.A synth had followed her out,and before she could lift her gun,it swept its arm out and knocked her full in the face.Then everything went black.

  
Three days later and Maxson was pacing up and down in the Med Bay of the Prydwen.”Cade, why the fuck hasn’t she woken up! You said she was healing nicely,yet she won’t open her eyes.So help me,if she doesn’t wake up,your head will be on a plate.” When the Med team had brought her in, he had dropped all he was doing and rushed to her side.The injuries had made her unrecognisable..there was so much blood.Over and over,he had played out the scene where he told her that sleeping with her had been a mistake.It haunted him.  
“Sir,stop worrying” barked Cade. “She will wake up in her own time,she took a massive amount of damage,and her brain is just telling her body that she needs to heal.It’s a wonder she made it at all”. He walked out of the room. Fuck, Maxson thought,he really came close to loosing her.She slept for two more days and when she woke up,he over to the side of the bed. “how are you feeling,Paladin?”  
‘Like a synth hit me really hard.How long was I out for?”  
He held up five fingers. “Well shit, I guess I better stop being lazy and get up then,huh.We have an Institute to end”.

Surprisingly,she was up and ready to go within a day.That was his girl. Now here they were standing in the middle of the C.I.T ruins,taking down synths while Liberty Prime opened up a way in for them.Once Libery Prime had struck gold, Maxson watched as Annaliese climbed into the hole,then followed her. A quick debriefing from Ingram and they were on their way.They reached their destination with minimal trouble,but found their way blocked.Annaliese offered to go and find a way in,and off she went.When she returned barely ten minutes later,she had a a sad look on her face,and she didn’t seem as focused as before. Reaching the reactor was easy,she placed the charge on it and teleported back to Ingram. “Paladin, this boy says he knows you” Ingram pointed to a small boy off to the side. Shaun,the synth Father had been working on,stood looking at her expectantly.She gave instructions for Ingram to take the boy back to the airport,where he could be given clean clothes and somewhere safe to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on top of Mass Fusion with Maxson,she thought back to what had happened in her life so far.Her baby boy wasn’t a baby at all,she had left Nate behind in a broken pod to start a new life,she had made new friends and even newer enemies,she had destroyed her son,and she had fallen for a man who had no feelings for her at all.With that thought,she reached out and hit the button.In the distance,a blue ball of light grew bigger and exploded.Dust settled over the city.”Well done soldier,I’ll see you on the Prydwen” was all Maxson said.

  
Back on the Prydwen,Maxson had just named her Sentinel. She thanked him and returned to her room.Climbing out her power armour,she sat on the bed.Now what,she thought. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Maxson stood in the doorway,and after a moment she let him in and they sat down on the bed.  
“I want to apologize soldier,for my behaviour.I had no right to stand there and lie to your face about my feelings for you.When I was younger,I had a crush on a mentor, Sentinel Lyons.Her father was Eldar of the Brotherhood,and we were based in D.C.She was older than me,and always thought I was cute for crushing on her,but nothing came from it.I was devastated to learn that she had been killed in action.I vowed that I would always make my feeling clear from that day,in honour of her memory.I pushed you away out of my own fear of getting hurt,but instead I pushed you away and hurt you instead and for that I am sorry”.

  
Annaliese was having a hard time taking all of this in. “So what are you saying,sir?” she asked. Maxson took a moment and said slowly “I guess I’m telling you that I want to be with you.I fell for you the day you walked onto my ship and since that moment,I haven’t stopped thinking about you.I think I’m in love with you” he finally answered.  
He stood up,took her hands in his and pulled her up so she was against his chest.Leaning down slightly,he kissed her.It started out slow,beautiful,but built up quickly into something more urgent.He pulled away and lifted her top before kissing along the tops of her breasts.The bra came off just as quickly,and his hands were there in place of it.He pinched and rolled her nipples in his fingers until she was crying out.Then his mouth was on her,trailing from her neck,to her breasts,then further down.His breath hot on her skin as he pulled at the buttons of her jeans,which came away with ease.Then his mouth was back on her,slowly torturing her with slow kisses and occasional nips at her skin.

  
She moved away from him,pushed him back against the desk.Freeing his belt,she pushed his pants down until his erection sprung free into her hands.Lifting her up and taking off her panties in one quick movement,he sat on the desk and sat her on top of him so she was straddling him.She slid herself onto the rock hard length of him and began to move.Fuck,he wasn’t going to last long is she kept this up.Standing up,he switched positions and lay her one the desk,before slamming back into her.Wrapping her legs around his waist,she pushed herself up and started playing with her nipples.The view was amazing,and he couldn’t believe how hot this was.He bent down,marked her skin with his teeth,leaving behind a moment of pain before it washed into pleasure.Her cries filled the room as he got faster.She came with force,clenching around him like a vice.One more thrust and he filled her with his seed.”Fuck,I love you” he groaned “you are mine for eternity”.

  
Three years later…  
Arthur Maxson was was stern leader of the Brotherhood of Steel, a man who scared half of his staff with his braking orders and harsh glare.But here he was, sitting at the end of his son’s bed,trying to get the tyke to go to sleep.  
“it’s bedtime buddy,you’ve had a long day,how are you not tired?” he asked. “not tired daddy” was the reply,althought a few seconds later,Lucas was sound asleep.Laughing,he turned off the light and shut the door. Entering his own rooms, his beautiful Annaliese was getting ready for bed.”Arthur,you know you how you do the dad thing so well” she trailed off. “Yes” he said tentatively.”well sweety,your going to have two soon.” Had he heard her right…two? “Im pregnant again baby,this time it’s a girl”. He caught her round the waist,spun her round and laughed. “Well it means I’ll have three to love…for all eternity”.  
The End


End file.
